Meet the President (Avatar)
Meet the President is the third episode in Season 1 of Avatar. It aired on February 6, 2015. Plot After seeing Rhu on television, Team Avatar travels to Washington to look for him. The President of the United States then calls Team Avatar into the White House after fire benders take hostages in the Capitol Building. Summary After seeing Rhu on the television, Terno prepares to travel to Washington. Clarisse rents them an SUV, but Terno insists that she stays in New York for her safety. Clarisse disagrees with Terno at first but Lacey tells Clarisse that she should stay. Kris volunteers to drive Terno, Fendo, Mala and Jahn to Washington. Lacey gives Terno a calling card of Agent Gallen, who is based in Washington, if they ever need help. Team Avatar departs from New York and travels to Washington. After almost four hours of travelling, they reach Washington. Kris tells them that he has connections in Washington, who has agreed to lend them a place to stay for a few days. A few hours after they arrived, they have already received tons of request to have an interview with the Avatar. The next day, Kris returns to their place with some modern clothes, to help them blend in with everyone and avoid the attention from reporters and paparazzi. After disguising themselves, they start driving around the city to look for Rhu. They find an old man who seems to be fire bending, but turns out that he was using tricks to play with fire, performing on the streets. In the Capitol Building, Senator Sienna Meryl enters one of the offices when a group of men enters the building. They fire bend to knock out the security and orders everyone to stay on the ground. Police start arriving outside the Capitol Building, where the SWAT team are on standby. In the White House, President Weldon Denver watches as the news covers the live event of fire benders occupying the Capitol Building, with more than one hundred hostages, including Senator Meryl. He orders his secretary to get a hold of the Avatar to handle the situation. Team Avatar returns to their place after failing to locate Master Rhu. Fendo suggest that he goes to the spirit world and try to see if Rhu is there too. Mala interrupts the both of them but they ignore her. After many calls, she uses her fire bending to get their attention, almost burning the curtain, if Fendo have not doused it with water. They watch as the news shows the Capitol being captured by fire benders. It then mentions that the President has asked for the Avatar to show up for help. Jahn suggest calling Agent Gallen, which Terno does. In a matter of minutes, Agent Gallen and Claire arrives at their place and drives them to the white house. The two parties introduces each other, with President Denver asking Terno for help. Terno agrees to help, in exchange for finding Rhu and letting him go with them. President Denver agrees and Team Avatar heads to the Capitol Building. Terno and Jahn uses their earth bending to get underground, where they can enter the building without being seen. They use the underground to get into the building and they head to the second floor. Mala, Fendo and Kris directs all the hostages underground to safety. Meanwhile, Terno and Jahn hears fighting at the Senate Chamber. They find Rhu using his fire bender to defeat the group of rebel fire benders. Terno and Jahn joins in the fight. Terno and Jahn are knocked over by the combined powers of the rebels but Rhu manages to protect them from the fire. Terno and Jahn recovers and the three manages to hold the group of men in place. One of the men, Dil, reveals that the rebels are now powerful against the non-benders, and that their earth bender master will prevail on his plans. Terno tries to interrogate him, but the group simultaneously recite a phrase, “For our master, we sacrifice ourselves!” as they all glow into a big ball of red light. and they all explode, causing a large explosion on a part of the Capitol Building. Terno and Jahn manages to shield themselves with Earth bending. They realize that their enemies are now more dangerous and powerful, after witnessing a mass suicide using concentrated fire bending. They manage to save the day but they inform the President of their discovery. Terno promises to protect the modern world with all his strength and agrees to work with the US Government. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Peyton List as Lacey Corelle * Sam Page as Martin Gallen * Elisabeth Rohm as Dina Claire * Keith Carradine as Weldon Denver * Danielle Cormack as Sienna Meryl * Kevin Sussman as Dil Category:Episodes Category:Avatar Episodes Category:Avatar Season 1 Episodes